


Losing Your Touch

by DemonGirl0913



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, locker room sex I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut between Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I switch pov in this a lot even though it stays in 3rd person the whole time. It is unbetad as always. Originally in FFNET but I want all my stories here. This pairing nagged at me so I wrote it.

"So, you still think I'm losing my touch?" Chris Jericho asked as he held Dolph Ziggler against a wall in an abandoned locker room. He was sick of the "show-off" always saying he was losing his touch. He would show him how good his touch could be.

Dolph's bare chest scraped against the wall as Chris pushed against him, his breath right on his neck. He fought hard to supress the moan trying desperately to escape. He would NOT enjoy this. He wasn't even gay, for Christ sake. Well, his man crush on the man behind him would beg to differ.

Chris nuzzled Dolph's neck, pushing his blonde curls out of the way so he could nibble and lick at the back of his neck. He smiled triumphantly when Dolph sighed beneath him.

"Hmm," he hummed against Dolph's neck, "you like that?" He nipped at the oiled shoulder, causing a cry from the show-off.

Dolph fought hard not to enjoy the sensual touches from Chris, but was finding it extremely difficult. His body was reacting, his trunks growing tighter with each kiss, each nip, each breathy word. When he felt Chris's fingers trailing down his spine, barely just graxing the skin, he shivered in pleasure.

Chris couldn't help but squuze Dolph's perfect ass. When the younger man moaned, he squeezed harder. He released the ass of the show-off, stepping away completely. He smirked when he heard the huff of dissapointment.

"Still think I'm losing my touch?" Chris husked. He held his smirk in place as Dolph turned around, not even trying to hide his arousal. "Now you want my touch, don't you?" He supressed a laugh as Dolph's cheeks turned a crimson red.

Dolph felt his face heat up and refused to meet Chris's gaze, instead looking at the ground. He heard Chris speak but his heart was pounding too loud in his ears to hear. He felt Chris step closer to him, and he took a step back, running into the wall.

"I said, if you just admit you want me, I'm all yours." Chris reached out, storking his cheek with the back of his knuckles. He smiled despite himself and considered his next words carefully.

Dolph finally made eye contact and Chris couldn't help but smile. He was mesmerized by brilliant blue eyes, matching his own.

"All you have to do is say three little words, and you can have what you're craving."

"I want you," Dolph whispered, barely audible.

"What was that?" Chris asked, trailing his hand down Dolph's cheek and wrapping around the back of his neck.

"I want you," Dolph said more sternly and louder this time.

Chris didn't waste anytime after that. He smashed their mouths together, tasting Dolph for the first time. He thrust his tongue into the hot cavern, not asking for permisson. They groaned in unison as their tongues toucher for the first time.

Dolph cried out into the kiss as Chris palmed him roughly through his SHOW-OFF trunks. He gripped Chris's shoulders, fighting the urge to push against the inviting touch. Chris broke the kiss, both their eyes opening at the loss. He stared into Dolph's eyes trying to read his emotions.

"Tell me what you want," Chris whispered, right next to Dolph's ear. He placed a soft kiss on the delicate skin, trailing his tongue down his neck.

"You," Dolph moaned out, arching his neck into the kiss. "All of you."

Chris felt his cock get harder in his trunks, aching to be touched. He pulled Dolph's trunks down to his knees, not bothering to pull them down further. He gripped the base of Dolph's cock, fisting him roughly. He heard the moans, and the 'oh god's' and they were just making him hornier.

"Foreplay now, or later?" he asked, keeping the pace on the cock in his hand.

Dolph didn't register the implications of the question when he answered "later." He was spun around, already missing Chris's mouth on his neck. Chris's fingers were waiting at his mouth, and he knew what to do. He sucked the digits into his mouth, trying to convey all his sexual frustrations. He sucked and licked at the digits until Chris thought they were ready enough.

Dolph barely heard the muttered "brace yourself" when he felt two fingers pushing into his entrance. His body tensed at the intrusion but he forced himself to breathe even and try to relax. Chris began to pump his fingers, slowly stretching the extremely tight whole. The burn wasn't painful just uncomfortable. HE felt his whole body tense and cried out as something was struck deep inside of him.

Chris knew when he had hit Dolph's sweet spot by the strangled moan and the way his body tensed around his fingers. He reangled his fingers, striking that spot over and over again, until Dolph was writhing beneath him. He was thankful Dolph was lost in pleasure, because he didn't notice the third finger was added. After a few moments, he figured Dolph was as stretched as his fingers would get him. He removed the digits, hearing his lover whine at the loss.

Dolph felt empty without Chris's fingers, which was strange, but was anticipating the next step. He braced his arms against the wall, spread his legs as far as the trunks would allow, and stuck his ass out a bit. He knew he must've looked a sight because Chris groaned deep in his throat. He heard the spitting noise and took a deep breath. In seconds, Chris was behind him. He wondered when Chris had took his pants off.

Chris braced himself at Dolph's entrance, placing soft kisses along his spine.

"Relax, baby." He felt Dolph relax, whether from the sentiment or the kisses, and pushed forawrd, stopping when the head of his cock breached the tight hole. He continued the soft kisses, trying to calm his young lover. Dolph was incredibly tight, and he knew it had to hurt.

"Breathe babe," Chris whispered in his ear. He let out his breath, not realizing he had been holding it. He took several deep breaths, forcing his body to relax. Little by little, the pain began to ease.

"Gimme a sec," he replied, trying not to sound too pained. He continued to breathe evenly, feeling his body relax around Chris. "All the way in this time, yeah?" he said with a chuckle. He was rewarded with another set of kisses placed along the back of his neck, feeling the vibrations of the light chuckle from Chris.

Chris felt Dolph push back against him, giving him the green light. He felt Dolph struggling to remain relaxed and decided the sooner, the better. He thrust inside all the way, as quickly but softly as possible. He felt Dolph's body clamp down around him, and heard the strangled cry of pain.

He continued placing soft kisses across Dolph's shoulders. Dolph was incredibly tight, almost virgin like. That's when something occurred to him; he'd never seen Dolph with a man, in more than a professional manner. He growled to himself, and instantly felt like an ass. He should have realized this sooner. He was about to remove himself from Dolph's body when he heard the plea to continue.

"Don't stop, please?" He couldn't deny Dolph what he wanted, even if he felt like an ass. He pulled out, immediately thrusting back in. The time he spent staying still seemed to have stretched him just enough, allowing movement. He hated that Dolph's first time was going to be dry and in a locker room, but they had already started. He continued thrusting softly, finally hearing moans of pleasure from his virgin lover.

"Oh Chris!" Dolph cried out as Chris picked up the pace. He was finally feeling pleasure, pushing back to meet Chris's hips, when the older man stopped moving all together.

"Why?" was all he managed to get out as Chris nipped at his left ear.

"You forgot to mention you were a virgin," Chris answered, sounding amused. Dolph was mortified. He hadn't expected Chris to pay that much attention! He kept that to himself, because well, if he hadn't they wouldn't be having sex right now.

"I'm sorry. But you wouldn't be inside of me right now if I had told you, would you?" Dolph found it increasingly hard to form words as Chris began a slow rocking rhythm. Not quite pulling out but just enough to tease.

"Probably not," Chris answered honestly, and without another word, began to move again. He figured since they'd already started, they might as well finish. He picked up speed, wanting Dolph to feel as much pleasure as possible. He felt his hips pushing back to meet his again, heard the soft cries of pleasure. He smiled, knowing Dolph was enjoying himself.

As he felt the tightening in his stomach, something occurred to him. He was honored to be Dolph's first, and if he would allow it, would love to be his last. A thought like that would normally scare the shit out of him, but it felt right with Dolph. He felt the predatory need to claim him as his own. He leant forward, biting at Dolph's neck hard enough to bruise. He dug his fingers into those pretty hips for good measure.

Dolph arched his neck into the bite, and cried out. He loved this roughness. He knew his neck and hips would bruise, but he was happy. It would be his remeinder, in case this never happened again. He felt the tightening in his abdomen, realizing he hadn't even been touched yet. He knew Chris was getting closer to the edge as well. His thrusts were becoming eraticc, the grip on his hips tighter, and the moans escaping the older man were coming more frequently. The new pace had his sweet spot being struck everytime and he fought to hold on.

He couldn't control the moans escaping him, and didn't want to. He wanted Chris to know how much he enjoyed himself. With a particularly hard stab at his prostate, he cried out, coming all over the wall in front of him.

The tightening of Dolph's muscles, and the fact that he came without being touched, was too much for Chris. With one final thrust, he came inside of Dolph, crying out his name. When the shivers stopped, and he'd gone soft, he removed himself from Dolph's body. He felt the slight wence and kissed his shoulder blade.

As Dolph recovered, he looked for a towel to clean them up with. He found one on a nearby bench. He cleaned himself and redressed, walking back over to clean Dolph and the wall. He turned Dolph to face him, pulling up his trunks, and smiled at the sated look on his lovers face.

Dolph couldn't find the energy to move. Chris was being really sweet to him. That's when he remembered the question from earlier.

"What did you mean earlier about 'now or later?'" he sked, finding the stregnth to stand up. Chris looked shocked at the question but answered anyway.

"I never intended this to be a one time thing." Realizing how that sounded, he added "as long as you wanted more, too."

Dolph smiled, realizing what Chris was saying.

"So you're saying," he questioned with a smile, "that you'd like me to be your boyfriend?"

Chris smiled at the goofy look on Dolph's face, happy that he was the one causing it. He hadn't realized it before, but that smile melted his heart. It always had.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."Chris closed the gap between them in a few steps, placing a soft kiss to Dolph's nose. "As long as you'll have me." He kept the smile in place, fighitng the rising panic as the seconds ticked by. Relief flodded him as Dolph placed a small kiss on his lips, his smile getting even bigger. He felt, and heard, Dolph's question whispered against his lips.

"What if I wanted to keep you forever?"

Dolph's heart began to race as he admitted his true feelings for the first time, outloud. Chris pulled back from the embrace, stroking his thumb across his cheek. Colph's heart melted at the simple caress, watching a smile spread across Chris's features, as his question was answered.

"Then you get to keep me forever," he asnwered, leaning forward and catching Dolph's lips in a soul searing kiss. Sadly the kiss ended too soon for both their liking. "Besides, if a man makes you come without touching you, you'd be stupid not to keep him forever." Dolph laughed along with Chris, completely agreeing with the statement.

They shared one last kiss before getting ready for their match. They were both anxious to see how the future played out, but they knew as long as they had each other, it would be worth it.


End file.
